Are We There Yet?
by Julzi
Summary: The sixth installment in my Amazing series. This one picks up where 'You Think What' ends. The usual characters.


Are We There Yet?

Amanda had flown in last night. Ted and I drove to the airport to pick her and than made our way to the arena for the house show that night. I was actually really excited to have her there with me because than it wouldn't always be just me with the guys. I always was outvoted on who was driving, where we were going to eat and what music we would listen to while I drove us from show to show. Now things would change; well at least for the next two weeks anyways.

We left the arena right after their match and I began the drive to the hotel which was about three hours away, so at least tonight was an easy drive. Ted and I sat in the front while Cody and Amanda were in the back seat. Little did I know that we would be in for the ride of our lives that it would be just short tad bit short of one of the nightmares that you want to wake up from but you can't.

"Are you hungry?" I glanced at Ted in the passenger seat.

"Not yet," he replied smiling over at me and gently rubbing my leg.

"Ohhhh, I'm starving," Cody yelled from the backseat.

"Than eat a powerbar," I said to him. "I swear dumpling that you have a tapeworm. You always eat, eat, eat but you never gain a pound."

Ted laughed from the passenger seat.

"He just has a good metabolism," Amanda chimed in. "Besides I'm pretty hungry too."

"See," Cody said brightly from his spot.

"We'll stop in a little while," I stated pulling onto the highway. Than it was like something clicked, like they silently made a pact to make Ted and I's life a living hell.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cody said out loud and than looked over at Amanda. "I thought you were a Princess and you always got your way."

"Rhodes, I am THEY Princess, so hand over one of those powerbars."

"I only have one and it is mine."

"Than share it," she said.

"No, you are never nice to me and I am not sharing with you." He said adamantly as he opened the wrapper on the bar and took a bite.

"Hand it over," she said putting her hand out.

"No," he said chewing it with a smile.

She tried to grab it but he moved his hand away quickly. "Listen, I'm asking I'm telling you. Give it to me."

"No I said. Let me say it so maybe you can understand. No. I. Am. Not. Sharing. With. You."

Amanda growled and went for the bar again. "Rhodes!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do PKO me?" he teased.

That was all it took and Amanda and Cody were wrestling over the powerbar.

"You two cut it out!" Ted tried to interject.

"Do not make me come back there!" I added.

Cody and Amanda immediately stopped wrestling and than Amanda spoke first, "Whatever Mom!"

"Yeah! Whatever Dad," Cody added.

Ted and I both shook our heads from the front seat.

"Here," Cody said handing over the bar. "But just a bite."

"Just one bite?" she asked.

"No we'll share it bite for bite."

"Rhodes you don't have any diseases I don't know about, do you?"

"Amanda!" I said shocked.

"What he could," she said innocently.

Cody hadn't flinched. He hadn't even gotten mad. "Nope no diseases, you?"

"Fortunately for you I am disease free," she added.

I groaned from the front seat and had second thoughts about Amanda and Cody bonding except now it was too late. It was quiet for a few minutes while the finished the powerbar.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda asked.

Cody looked at her and broke out dying while Amanda grinned widely.

"Don't start," I said glaring at her from the rearview mirror.

"What? I just wanted to know," she said still grinning.

Cody was still giggling in the backseat. "Well are we?" asked through the giggles.

"Ugh!" I said.

Ted turned and looked at him, "Shut up, Cody."

Cody stopped laughing as Ted turned around. It was silent for about a minute and than Cody spoke. "Fine, Dad."

I turned the radio up and drowned them out but the two of them continued to keep going in the backseat. Yup, I was really regretting this now. It went on for about an hour and than Cody spoke to me.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

Trying to keep my composure, I gritted my teeth. "If I find some place to eat will two shut the fuck up?"

"Yes Mom!" They answered simultaneously from the back seat.

I pulled off the highway and through a drivethru and than we were on our way again. It was only quiet for the amount of time they ate and they bickered back and forth the back seat. Ted kept rubbing my leg trying to keep me calm. I lost track of how many times they referred to us as Mom and Dad. I was just hoping in the end it would all be worth it.


End file.
